1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new temperature regulating control device, such as a wall thermostat for controlling a heat exchanger means, and to a new method of making such a control device.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a temperature regulating control device comprising a housing means and a movable selector means carried by the housing means for selecting a temperature the control device is to tend to maintain, the selector means comprising a rotatable knob. For example, see the German Patent No. 7027190 that was published Dec. 23, 1970.